The invention relates to a magnet assembly for a solenoid valve. The invention further proposes a solenoid valve comprising a magnet assembly of this kind.
In solenoid valves, the magnet core of a magnet assembly is usually interrupted at the pole face between an internal pole and an external pole in order to allow installation of a magnet coil from the pole face side. A magnet core of this kind for a magnet assembly is disclosed, for example, in utility model specification DE 20 2008 008 650 U1. The magnet core disclosed in said document is composed of at least two core elements, at least one core element from amongst said two core elements being in the form of a sinter element. A magnet core which allows the use of relatively large coils with the external dimensions remaining the same and at the same time guarantees reduced eddy currents is intended to be provided in this way. In this case, a core element can be of pot-like design and comprise an external pole section, an internal pole section and also a yoke section which connects the external pole section and the internal pole section in the radial direction, wherein the sections delimit an annular receiving opening for receiving a magnet coil. On that side which is averted from the yoke section, the receiving opening is covered by a pole face element which only partially projects beyond the opening in the radial direction and forms a stroke stop for a plate-like magnet armature.
If the magnet core of a magnet assembly of this kind is surrounded by an operating medium, which is liquid, gaseous, aggressive and/or highly flammable, during operation of the solenoid valve, it is necessary to seal off the space which receives the magnet coil from the surrounding area which contains the operating medium. This is because contact between the magnet coil and the operating medium can lead to damage to the coil. For example, the ingress of conductive particles by means of the operating medium can lead to a short circuit which may result in the formation of sparks and/or in complete functional breakdown. In the event of sparks forming, there is also a risk of electrical overloading of the coil winding and/or—depending on the operating medium respectively used—a fire and/or explosion risk.